Who knew
by sharingstories2
Summary: He said he would be there forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**You took my hand**_

 _ **You showed me how**_

 _ **You promised me**_

 _ **You'd be around**_

 _ **Uh huh**_

 _ **That's right**_

 _ **I took your words**_

 _ **And I believed**_

 _ **In evrything**_

 _ **You said to me**_

 _ **Yeah huh**_

 _ **That's right**_

After they broke up she cornered him. Hinny rarely cried but right then she was terrified, he could die and she wouldn't know. He pulled her into a hug and told her that he would always be around. The worst part was she believed him.

 **If someone said three years from now**

 **You'd be long gone**

 **I'd stand up and punch them out**

 **Cause they're all wrong**

 **I know better**

 **'Cause you said forever**

 **And ever**

 **Who knew**

 **Remember when**

 **We were such fools**

 **And so convinced**

 **And just too cool**

 **Oh no,**

 **No no.**

 **I wish I could touch you again**

 **I wish I could still call you a friend**

 **I'd give anything**

She always said that he was the one, everyone said it wouldn't happen but it did, he left. Maybe if she'd listened her heart and mind wouldn't be broken.

 ** _When someone said count your blessings now_**

 ** _'fore they're long gone_**

 ** _I guess I just didn't know how_**

 ** _I was all wrong_**

 ** _They knew better_**

 ** _Still you said forever_**

 ** _And ever_**

 ** _Who knew_**

They told her to count her blessings, war takes it toll and Harry wouldn't be there forever but she didn't understand. He promised and he always keeps his promises.

 ** _Yeah yeah_**

 ** _I'll keep you locked in my head_**

 ** _Until we meet again_**

 ** _Until we_**

 ** _Until we meet again_**

 ** _And I won't forget you my friend_**

 ** _What happened_**

He would forever be a part of her no matter what. She loved him unconditionally and no matter how much she wanted to forget him she wouldn't. He made her who she was.

I ** _f someone said three years from now_**

 ** _You'd be long gone_**

 ** _I'd stand up and punch them out_**

 ** _Cause they're all wrong and_**

 ** _That last kiss_**

 ** _I'll cherish_**

 ** _Until we meet again_**

He kissed her in the battle, blood dripping off him and people running manic. In that moment everything stopped, like it was just them and as he ran off into war she felt like she that kiss would be their last.

 ** _And time makes_**

 ** _It harder_**

 ** _I wish I could remember_**

 ** _But I keep_**

 ** _Your memory_**

 ** _You visit me in my sleep_**

Time is supposed to heal but it didn't, the heartache didn't go away it was just more controlled. And as she stood at his grave with his best friends she tried to remember. Her dreams were plaughed by the battle field but she only wanted to remember the good. Who knew their last Kiss was amongst death.

 ** _My darling_**

 ** _Who knew_**

 ** _My darling_**

 ** _My darling_**

 ** _Who knew_**

 ** _My darling_**

 ** _I miss you_**

 ** _My Darling_**

 ** _Who Knew_**

A lone tear rolls down her cheek. She misses him so bloody much and she would give to everything for one last kiss.

 _ **Who knew**_

 _here lies Harry James potter_

 _May he finally be at peace_


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
